


Injury and Illness

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unusual Household [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injury, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sherlock, Violence, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cases can be annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injury and Illness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoOrdinarySouthernGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/gifts), [leobutler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobutler/gifts).



> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

John’s POV  
They were on a case, hunting a group of humans who had been killing anyone they thought as not human, whether that was true or not. Apparently they watched too much Supernatural and have decided that all non-humans must be the enemy.

Finding their hide out, he had texted Greg the address, but his damn mate had wanted a closer look. The result of that was him shifting partly into his wolf and following close behind, using his heightened senses to discover where each of the members were at in hopes of avoiding them.

That might have been more successful if it wasn’t for the vampire hiding among them, controlling them and egging them on.

Sharp pain sears through him as a knife is jabbed through his back and out his stomach.

His mate had made quick work of the other vampire, killing them without a second thought before turning his attention to him.

“John? John!” there is nearly panic in his vampire’s voice, not that he can respond, at the moment he is too busy focusing on slowing his heart beat and breathing down as he returns to his full human form. That heals a small amount of the damage, just a little bit, but it is enough to slow the bleeding. “John!” his mate repeats.

Frantically, his mate’s tears his wrist with his teeth, forcing his hand into his mouth. “Drink damn it, not a lot, just enough to heal.”

Still barely able to breath, his tongue flicks out, taking two long laps of his mate’s blood. They had discovered that while he can have Sherlock’s blood, Sherlock cannot have his blood. Fire races through him as the small amount of blood he took in heals the injury, at least the vast majority of the injury. Because they are closer to the new moon than the full moon, he is worried about what other effects there might be, never before has he had his love’s blood when he was closer to human than wolf.

“What the hell happened here?” Greg demands as he appears beside them, “Sherlock?”

“He attacked my mate, under vampire law that meant I could deal with him, and I did,” his mate replies a bit viciously.

He is in so much pain from the injury that is quickly healing and the fire of his vampire’s blood, he doesn’t even know what his mate did to the other vampire.

“Does he need to go to the hospital?” their friend asks worriedly.

“No, I can take care of him at home, bring Kyle to us when you get off work,” Sherlock answers distractedly, leaning in to scoop him up.

Groaning, he presses his face against his mate’s shoulder and tries to ignore the pain zooming through him. This would be embarrassing if not for the fact he knows he could not walk even if he wanted to. Thankfully, they do not have far to go, there is a black car waiting and his brother-in-law’s PA with it to escort them back to the flat.

“I am to make sure you have everything you need for your care of Doctor Watson,” she tells his mate during the ride.

He is not surprised by the lack of response. When they reach the flat, his mate carries him upstairs to the bathroom, setting him on the toilet seat while he makes sure they have everything needed. Twice he makes suggestions that are immediately followed, and the nymph is quickly off, returning a short while later with the supplies.

“John?” his mate mutters worriedly.

“I’m fine, better than I was, my lungs healed again, help me in the bath, I reek,” he orders his husband tiredly, happy that he can feel his innards retuning to working right. Still he feels off and its not the vampire blood he doesn’t think.

After the bath, which was an experience he hopes not to repeat again in that style, his mate helps him to the bedroom, into some clothes and into the bed. He has just gotten comfortable when he hears the door downstairs and their pup rushing up them.

Unfortunately, he is exhausted, and passes out. When he comes to, it has been two days and he has had a raging fever through most of it. Apparently the blade that had been so charmingly thrust through him was poisoned, resulting in his getting sick. He probably would have died without the vampire blood to help him recover faster, and he had still required several blood transfusions of the regular kind.

Their pup has claimed a spot beside him and doesn’t want to leave, not that he is surprised. Still, its good to be awake again.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
